Don and Jess: Heroes
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Time for another not so liked episode. Now I may not have been a big fan of Aiden but she didn't deserve to be beaten to death and then burned. Hell no one deserves that. FA little bit of DL and maybe some MS if you look hard enough.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Time for another not so liked episode. The final episode of season two for me to write. After this it's on to season three which I already have started. Now I may not have been a big fan of Aiden but she didn't deserve to be beaten to death and then burned. Hell no one deserves that. Anyway this is going to include Aiden's funeral and the bar scene at the end of the episode. Normally this is where I would say have fun but not with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't....HA you thought I was going to type it again. Not happening.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"So she comes up to me and says, 'You know Messer I think you're cute and all but I'm out of your league'" Danny said recalling a conversation he had with Aiden.

Jess laughed as she leaned into Don's side. As they talked, Mac showed up.

"Hey Mac, you decided to join us." Danny said.

Mac took the mug of beer offered to him. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Alright let's do this." Stella said, raising her mug. "To Aiden."

"To Aiden." They chorused. They clinked their mugs together and fell into a comfortable silence.

Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She watched Lindsay look at Danny with an unsure eye as if she wasn't sure how to act. Jess gave Lindsay a gentle kick under the table. Lindsay looked at her and Jess nodded her head towards Danny with an encouraging look. Lindsay smiled and placed her hand on Danny's arm. Danny looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around Lindsay and pulled her into his side. Jess smiled at Don who shook his head with a smile of his own.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sighed as she smoothed out her skirt and fixed her hair back into a partial pony tail.

"You ok?" Don asked from the bed room.

"Not really but I don't think a person should be ok when going to funeral." Jess said.

Don walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Jess from behind. Resting his head on Jess' shoulder, he looked at her in the mirror.

"Have I told you how good you look in a skirt?" Don asked.

Jess smiled "Well your lack of words on our first date was a pretty good indication but no you've never actually said it."

"You look absolutely stunning in a skirt and if we didn't have to go to a funeral and work after I'd show you just how much I like how stunning you look." Don said with a kiss.

Jess returned the kiss. "If we didn't have to go to a funeral, I wouldn't be wearing a skirt. And don't think it's staying on after. Once we get to work, I have a pair of jeans to change into. The last thing I want is to hear comments from Mulligan all day. Now come on, we're going to be late."

Don gave Jess one more kiss before releasing her. They grabbed their coats, badges and guns and left their apartment. They drove in silence to the cemetery where Aiden was being laid to rest.

(A/N: Since I don't live in NY I don't know the graveyards. So pick one that you know and that's where Aiden can be buried.)

They got out of their car and walked over to where the others were all standing. After a round of hugs and hand shakes, they took their seats with the family. Aiden's father had insisted they sit there since they had been her family for so long. Jess and Lindsay felt slightly out of place, Jess only knowing Aiden for a short time and Lindsay not at all but her father welcomed them with open arms. Sid and Jarvis were also present but sat behind the CSIs and two detectives. As the priest spoke, Jess started to feel tears welling in her eyes. She leaned her face against Don's arm, hoping she would be able to fight them off but the moment Don put his arm around her, they fell. She looked at Lindsay and Stella and saw both women also had tears running down their faces. The priest stopped speaking and nodded to Danny. Placing a quick kiss on Lindsay forehead, Danny walked up to where the priest was standing.

"Aiden was my best friend." he started. "My sister. We met our first year in the academy and we were inseparable ever since. She was someone I could talk to about anything and even when she stopped being a CSI we still talked. One of our last conversations was about how much she missed the lab. How much she missed working with us." Danny took a deep breath and removed his glasses. "Aiden died doing what she loved. Protecting innocent people from the scum that walks this earth. She was loved and I can guarantee she will never be forgotten." Danny looked at her casket. "We'll miss you Aiden and you'll always be with us."

Danny touched Aiden's casket before retaking his seat next to Lindsay. The priest started talking again for a few more minutes before the casket started lowing. As it did they all stood up and let white roses fall into the hole. They stood off to the side as Aiden's father said goodbye then he came over to them and thanked them for coming.

"There's no need to thank us." Mac said. "Aiden was family."

Aiden's father gave them a smile then went back to the rest of his family. The group stood around for a minute.

"Well we all have work in about an hour so I suggest we head back to the city." Jarvis said.

They all nodded their agreement and headed back to their cars.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Once again the group sat in bar. Work had been long and having it come right after the funeral they all needed a break.

"So we hear Mulligan came in with a hangover." Danny said.

Don laughed. "Yeah he was out drinking last night and apparently had one too many."

"From the way he was whining it was more then one too many Don." Jess said. "Jarvis finally kicked him home after listening to his moan for three hours."

"No one ever said he had an overabundance of brain." Hawkes said.

"How long did Jarvis kick him out for?" Stella asked.

"Just today." Don said. "But Jarvis is planning on having a nice long talk with him when he comes in tomorrow."

"That'll teach him to come in hungover." Mac said.

Lindsay gave a big yawn that caused Danny to smile.

"Come on Montana, I'll give you a ride home." Danny said.

Saying goodnight to the others, Danny and Lindsay left, not noticing the smiles on the others faces.

"Looks like they finally stopped dancing around each other." Hawkes said.

"About time." Don said.

Mac smiled. "Yeah they were worse then you two." he gave Jess and Don a look.

Jess blushed while Don returned the look Mac gave them.

"Why do you people continue to say we were that bad around each other before we started dating?" Don asked.

"Oh please, Don the sexual tension between you two could have been cut with a knife." Stella said.

Don choked on the beer he had just taken a drink of. "Thank you Stella, I could have done without that."

Jess smiled. "You guys need to get your own lives."

"Oh but yours is so much more entertaining." Stella said with a smirk.

Mac stood up and pulled out his wallet. He placed a twenty down.

"Ok before punches are thrown, Stella you still need a ride home?" Mac said.

Stella nodded and grabbed her coat. "We'll see you two tomorrow."

Don and Jess watched them leave before Don turned to Jess.

"Mac doesn't know that you know Stella is still staying with him does he?" Don asked.

Jess smirked as she drank the last of her beer. "Nope and the three of us agreed he doesn't need to know."

Don took the money Mac had left and stood up. "I'm gonna go take care of the bill. Meet you at the door."

Jess nodded and Don walked away.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

FINALLY! ! I'm done with season two. Now again this was a bit difficult to write and it might read that way but as always let me know what you think, flame policy stands, keep an eye out for the beginning of season three and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
